charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Love's a Witch
Love's a Witch is the 116th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige takes a new temporary job tending to an elderly woman, a Miss Callaway. While playing pinochle, she is attacked by an energy ball. Phoebe realizes that Paige wants her help, though Paige won't admit it. Chris tries to purchase a potion to hide a secret. The shop owner will need weeks to prepare it, because the potion requires a rare egg. When Paige returns to Miss Callaway, she is warned off by a neighbor, Richard Montana, who claims to be a witch and that the Callaways and Montanas are feuding. Richard tells Paige that the energy ball fired at Miss Callaway didn't come from the Montanas, that it was a setup. He was engaged to a woman from the other family, Olivia Callaway, who had wanted peace but was killed in the crossfire the year before. Shortly after, Olivia's ghost appears to Richard's father and blasts him with an energy ball. Paige thinks the Callaways killed him. Phoebe, however, was in the Callaways' house and felt no murderous anger from them. Piper believes that a third party is behind the two attacks. Chris suggests that Leo mediate between them. Chris appears at the potion shop with the egg. Piper works magic on the blouse that Paige was wearing when she was attacked and determines that a ghost had attacked her. The sisters go to the two families and perform a seance. Olivia appears and says she was attacked by the Montanas (the Callaways had thought that one of her own had killed her). She is angry that she wasn't avenged. After the seance, Olivia possesses Paige. Paige goes to Richard and flirts with him, suggesting that they kill off everyone else in both families. Chris is ready to receive his potion, but a suspicious Leo appears. Chris claims that the potion is meant for the sisters, so they could keep their secrets from Phoebe. He gives the potion to Leo as Piper calls for him. After Leo orbs away, Chris asks the shop owner for another potion. The Callaways attack the Montanas. The two families hurl energy balls and potions at each other. Piper and Phoebe appear as the fighting dies down. Richard is injured in the fighting and Paige, calling herself Olivia in earshot of the sisters, orbs Richard into a sarcophagus. Olivia's father and Richard's mother come to the manor and lead the sisters to the Callaway crypt, having decided to end the feud as neither side wants anymore death. Piper blasts the sarcophagus open. Olivia emerges from Paige's body and then Piper and Phoebe prepare to banish her spirit with a potion, but Paige convinces them to stop as while possessed, she felt Olivia's intense pain while all they felt was her anger. Paige and Richard try to convince Olivia to move on as the feud's over, which is something she'd really wanted and there will be no more death. After Richard forgives her, Olivia finally moves on peacefully. Piper and Paige take the potions and Phoebe is no longer being bothered by their emotions. Once he's alone, Chris takes the same potion. Episode Stills CH605-001.jpg CH605-002.jpg CH605-003.jpg 04axaf.jpg 05aasd.jpg 06addsddf.jpg 07gfggyra.jpg 08h4gf.jpg Notes * This episode title is a play on Life's/Love's a Bitch. * This episode has the same plot as Romeo and Juliet. Two families have a feud (in case of Charmed: Montanna's and Callway's In case of Shakespere: Montague and Capulet). Except in Charmed only one of the romantic couple dies (Olivia). In Innocents Lost Romeo and Juliet appear. * When Paige orbs an apple into Phoebe's mouth. You can see Holly attempting not to laugh and then starts to walk off. The particular scene wasn't scripted. The writers decided to leave it in. * This is the tenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * The cafe where Piper has a date is the same as Quake and will later appear again as "Cafe le Blue" in Spin City. * Balthazar Getty makes his first appearance as Richard Montana Glitches * For the first time in this episode we can assume that Chris is Leo's son. He says to him dad, but Leothumb|300px|right|Love's a Witch WB Trailer thinks that Chris mentioned that because he's Wyatt's dad. Later, Chris says th at they're one big family again, but Leo again doesn't trust him and says he's not family when in fact he is. * Chris' hairstyle changes between scenes. When he first orbs into the manor, h is hair is in a side parting, but when he joins the sisters in the kitchen he has his normal hairstyle. * Even though Richard said he doesn't have any scars, you can clearly see one on his eyebrow. But it could possibly be a scar from something else. Quotes Phoebe: '''Hey. What are you doing? Making soup? '''Piper: '''Not exactly. '''Phoebe: ''(reading from the book) Banishing a ghost. Wait a minute. I thought we weren't gonna try and help Paige anymore. '''Piper: '''We're not. We're assisting. '''Phoebe: '''Oh, we're assisting. ---- '''Phoebe: '''(after Paige and Piper drank a potion to hide secrets) ''Nothing. Nada. Zilch! '''Paige: '''Yes. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6